mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Arena Battle!
Arena Battle is Mctoran's first-ever RP within Mctoran's RP Universe, although not the very first RP on the universe's timeline. It started in September of 2018, and ended in October of 2018. It was played by Mctoran, Mr.Monopoly, Runa, jayzor17, Tarkur, controller_of_ice and L.O.S.S-KAL. Development The original concept for this RP was that it would be akin to Screwattack's "Death Battle!" Series, in which characters would fight to the death in one-shot fights. And the RP was originally only supposed to be exclusive to Bionicle and Hero Factory MOC Characters as fighters. The working title for this original concept was "MOC Death Battle!". However, after reading a passage about Bionicle's Glatorian fighting system, Mctoran got a different idea. Instead, this RP would be in the style of a game show, where contestants fought each-other in Gladiatorial matches in the hopes of winning money. Mctoran then devised the concept of "The Gamemaster", the host of the game show. (At the time, Mctoran was unaware that the hosts of RPs were known as "Game Masters". This was completely coincidental) Soon, the signup topic for Arena Battle was released, and players signed up their characters to join. Synopsis The RP begins on a desert road, on the planet of Spherus Magna. In a bus on the road sits a group of warriors: Kirodai, Kad, Tarkur, Scrapper and The Controller of Ice. Each of these warriors were on this bus, because they had signed up to participate in "Arena Battle!", a gladiatorial tournament being held in Arena Magna. Throughout the bus ride, the group of warriors mainly bragged about their abilities and busted each-other's chops. Though Scrapper's blatant silence was noteworthy, as well as the apparent animosity between Tarkur and The Controller of Ice. Soon, the bus reached its destination: Arena Magna. The Arena had been renuilt, restored and renovated after it's collapse in the battle of Atero. What was once a simple stone Coliseum had now been converted into a new stadium, integrated with advanced technology. After stepping off the bus, the warriors would be greeted by a man named Eric. Eric announced that he would be their personal assistant, and gave them a tour of the arena. When the tour concluded, Eric brought the warriors to The Barracks, their living quarters before leaving and giving themti.e to unpack. They a chose their beds, and threw a few more jabs at each-other before being called into the arena for the opening ceremony. At the opening ceremony, the warriors finally came face to face with The Gamemaster, the host of Arena Battle. After giving an opening speech, The Gamemaster commenced the first match: Tarkur vs. The Controller of Ice. When the match had ended, Tarkur was declared the victor. Before the warriors were dismissed, however, The Gamemaster suddenly had a surprise announcement: 2 new warriors would be joining last-minute. As the Arena gates opened, the first warrior was revealed to be Leadhead. But then, the second warrior was nowhere to be seen. But suddenly a weak scrawny figure came running unto the arena. He was Mark Mcneil, and apparently was the other new warrior. The warriors were sent back to the barracks. After a large, hearty feast, the warriors retired to their beds for the night.